Secret Gilbert
by JLocke
Summary: Sable Theda Gilbert is the twin sister of Elena, and they hate each other. Being a sorceress isn't easy when everyone is out to get you, but a new love life with one of the oldest creatures on earth could be just what she needs to get away from the family drama. Rated M for future lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Home at ShadowCourt**

The rain drops fell heavily on the glass pains of the solarium, casting an eerie streak of light to pass through the large room. The large group of students inside took no notice, only continuing their studies in quiet whispers.

"What role did Carmillia Ophanstrei play in the sacking of Xanstrove Hall in 1548?" a boy with wild black hair and warm brown eyes said in monotone, a large textbook in his hands.

The girl in front thought for a moment. "She helped Karsvesque sneak into the Academy and killed the High Master in order to help the Americans win against the Germans and became the head of departments for all Stryker Boarding Schools." She rehearsed proudly. She pushed her shoulder-length brown hair from her face, leaving her almost-black eyes shining through.

Lazarus smiled, snapping the textbook shut. "Well, at least _one _of us will be passing!" he smirked, glancing at the other two at their table. Dred and his girlfriend Willow were trying desperately to study for their final exams in History, a subject both were equally terrible in.

Sable smirked as well. "They only have five minutes, Zillah," she chuckled. Laz joined her in the chuckling, earning a glare from both involved parties.

Dred Prysm was an eighteen year-old _Daaskas_ Major, meaning he was of a breed of Shape Shifters. He could turn into anything without anyone being any the wiser, but enjoyed his normal form, with his sandy blond hair and hazel eyes.

Willow Shayde was also eighteen, but a Major in _Eneros,_ which meant she studied in the seduction arts. As a Siren, she was rarely ignored, which annoyed her to no end. She had dark brown hair, and beautiful green-brown eyes that glowed red when she was angry.

Lazarus Zillah was nineteen, the oldest of all of them. He had already graduated Shadow Court the year prior, but stayed to tutor some students in the major he had been a part of, which was _Meerees_. He was a Demon, although he still had his human skin. As the favourite grandson of Hades, God of the Undead, he was skilled in many different subjects.

Sable Theda Gilbert was the one who tied all of them together. Had it not been for the seventeen year-old, the four of them would be sitting with their own kind. She Majored in _Dyshantea_, the class for Sorceress'. At the top of her class, she had been moved up and was graduating a year earlier than she should.

She had always been an outcast before she arrived at Shadow Court at age nine. Her parents had always preferred her twin sister, Elena, over her. Then when her brother came along, Jeremy was also put before her. She would often be seen in Elena's old hand-me-downs, and uneven hair due to her mother not wanting to spend money at the barbers for her, although always going with her other daughter.

Elena had never liked her either. As children, she would often push others to bully her, and often help when it got physical. It was only stopped when their Aunt Jenna threatened to call the police for child abuse.

The only ones in her family she was close to were her brother, aunt, and uncle. Well, her uncle was really her father. John had given her and Elena to his brother because he was unfit to raise a child. Sable had known since she was eleven, but knew that her sister only found out recently.

The bell sounded, and Dred and Willow both moaned in defeat. Sable chuckled, and gathered her books. The only classes they all shared were History and Ancient Languages, and Sable was proficient in both. The others not so much.

Soon the exams were over, and the group of four were walking out of their exams with relieved expressions. Laz had been stuck helping others study while they had been writing their exams, and was exhausted.

The four creatures sat on the rocks in front of the parking lot, bags in hand. This would be the last time any of them saw the Boarding School they were so fond of, but hoped to one day send their children there.

A light blue Camaro pulled into the car space in front of them. Sable smiled when her aunt emerged from the passenger seat, but frowned when her sister and two unknown men also did.

"Sable!" Jenna laughed, hugging the teen. Said teen smiled. "Hey, Jenna!" she laughed with her. The two had always been close, almost like sisters.

A throat cleared. Sable turned to see a blue-eyed Vampire staring at her hungrily. "Care to introduce us, Jenna? Or maybe Elena?"

Elena glared at her, obviously angry at gaining his attention. Jenna took no notice. "Sorry Damon. This is Elena's twin, Sable Theda. Sabes, the rude blue-eyed one is Damon Salvatore, and the other is his brother, Stefan. He's dating Elena."

Sable gave a curt nod, and Stefan frowned.

Lazarus decided to make himself known. "Hey, Ms. Sommers!" he smiled, standing beside Sable now. Jenna smiled widely. "Lazarus Zillah, can you get any taller? What are you now, seven feet?" she asked with a gape.

"Six foot five," he corrected, causing her to laugh. "Mind if I stay for a little while? My parents are in Greece for the next two months, and my grandfather is trying to teach me politics."

Jenna nodded. "Of course, you're always welcome. But there's no room in the car…"

He smiled. "I have my bike!" he said, revealing a helmet. "I know your address, I'll just drive behind."

Jenna agreed, and Sable piled in the back with Jenna and Elena, while Damon drove and his brother sat beside him.

"Oh, Jenna! I have something for you!" Sable exclaimed, pulling out a silk satchel from her pocket. Jenna opened it, and smiled widely. "A replacement for the last one?" she asked.

Sable nodded. The bracelet in Jenna's hands was made of pure gold. It resembled a charm bracelet, but the charms were hardly ordinary. Each was a rune, and each rune was spelled to symbolize what fortune it gave.

The ones on Jenna's would bring her back to life is she died.

Of course, she and Jeremy were the only two that knew that. Jenna had lost her old bracelet while on campus the year before, and had been very careful since. Sable had yet to make one for her brother, because he wanted a ring. But his was no hurry because of Johns old ring.

Jenna had told her boyfriend, Alaric, about her powers, and Sable trusted him not to say anything. She was going to replace his and Johns rings for hers, because she knew the consequences from the older ones.

The vampires in the front were listening carefully, and she didn't want to give too much away. If they posed a threat to her and her family, excluding Elena, she would retaliate brutally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Of Magical Jewels**

The car pulled into the Gilbert house only a few hours later. Lazarus had been fallowing them closely, and pulled up next to Damons prized Camaro, a smirk on his face as he helped Sable out of the car.

"Let's get your things back in your room," Jenna told her, grabbing one of the many suitcases, "Laz can stay in your extra bed."

The three lugged the suitcases upstairs and into a large bedroom. It was a tad bit larger than Elena's, but only because it had once been used as a double bedroom. Both beds were the same, both red and white. The walls were a cream color, and had ornate Chinese rowan architecture on the walls. There were a few plants, and two balcony doors. A small chair faced the balcony, and a double computer desk was beside the doors leading to the halls. (Pics on Profile)

Both Sable and Lazarus put their clothes and shoes away in their separate dressers and closets. Their computers made their way to the double computer desk, and their chargers in separate wall spaces. The old school material was left on the dressers, and the ingredients for certain potions inside a small cupboard.

A knock sounded, and Sable opened it to see Jeremy. They stared at each other for a second, and then laughed as they embraced each other tightly, not wanting to let go.

"We've missed you, Sabes," Jer whispered in her ear, squeezing her before releasing. He then gave Lazarus a manly hug and sat on his sisters bed.

He held out a small ring box. "You asked me to get a silver ring with a stone hold so you could spell it." He explained as she took it. (Pic with jewel on profile)

It was a very nice ring, Sable admitted. She smiled at him. "Let's go get this ready for you, 'kay?" she said, grabbing a case from her bed.

Laz and Jer followed her down the stairs, and she opened the case at the table. Inside was a small golden pot with only two small handles, as well as a brewing station. She next pulled out several vials of herbs and liquids.

As she was setting up, her sister and her boy toys arrived. Elena seemed curious as to what she was doing, and sat beside Jeremy. The two vampires sat at the head together, beside Lazarus.

Sable filled the pot with water and brought it back to the kitchen table along with a clear bowl. And a tea ball, the ones you put fresh tea in.

As the water began to boil, she and Laz began to chop up different herbs. Once the water was at a boil, Sable dropped in the herbs one by one as Lazarus stirred at the same time. She then dropped the sage oil and bat blood in, causing Elena and the Salvatores to make a face.

As it continued to brew, Sable placed the ring in the tea ball and clasped it shut. She removed the pot from its brewer, and poured it into the clear bowl quickly. She then dropped the ball with the ring into the liquid, allowing the end of the metal rope to clasp itself to the side of the bowl.

Elena let out a small gasp as the silver began to turn gold, and designs engraved themselves into the new gold. Small diamonds formed, and then an emerald began to grown where the hole once was. It was oval cut, and shimmered in the light blue liquid.

Once the emerald was completely built, Sable removed it and washed it off in the sink. She opened it, and removed the new ring and handed it to her brother. "Done," she said, placing it in his hand. He smiled widely, and removed Alaric's old ring.

"Jeremy, what the hell are you doing?" Elena screeched. He ignored her, and replaced the old silver and onyx ring with the gold and emerald one. "Awesome craftsmanship, Sabes!" he grinned, hugging her.

She lightly shoved him. "I have to make for John and Alaric, too, so shoo!" she chuckled.

Ignoring Elena yelling at Jeremy and her, she proceeded to make the men's' rings. Neither had wanted a stone, so the process was much quicker. Once done, she placed them in small ring boxes and gave Jenna the one for her boyfriend, and held on to Johns for the next time she saw him.

Elena was still going at it two hours later. Sable had had enough, and slapped her, causing the brothers to rise from their living room chairs to protect her.

"Stop whining, you brat!" Sable hissed, enjoying the look of shock on her twins face. "It doesn't do anything but annoy people!"

And with that, she make her way to her bedroom, smirking at the laughs from Lazarus in the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Penny for your Information?**

Sable opened her eyes to meet two icy blue ones.

With a growl, she punched the annoying vampire smack in the nose, sending him into the wall with a groan of pain. The sound woke up Lazarus, who shot from his bed with his dagger in hand.

"Why are you in my room?" she asked him calmly. He froze at the icy tone in her voice, but shook it off. Sable thought he was quite stupid for doing so, but said nothing.

He got off the floor. "I want to know what you did to Jeremy to get him to remove his ring," he snarled.

Laz started to laugh, and she almost joined in. she settled for a smirk. "Unlike some, he knows what can help him and what can hinder him. Same for Alaric and Jenna," her smirk grew, "wouldn't you agree, Vampire?"

Damon sped towards her and held her by the throat. "What do you know about vampires?" he snarled. He was so concentrated on her, that he didn't notice Lazarus charge at him with the dagger, and groaned in agony as he was stabbed in the neck.

As he fell to his knees, Sable kicked him. He landed on his back, and she ripped the dagger from his larynx. "Never, _ever_, threaten me again, understand?" she hissed dangerously. "I am not a toy you can manipulate to do your bidding, or to mess with constantly. I am not my sister. I am not _Elena_," she growled, sticking two fingers into the would, and he screamed in pain.

Her door burst open, and Stefan ran in, Elena not far behind. "What are you doing to him!" the other vampire yelled, his vampire visage coming out.

Sable glowered at him. "Teaching your brother a lesson in the food chain," she said, shoving her fingers in further, causing him to screech. "From this position, I could easily pull out his spine, or at least part of it. I could also grab the oesophagus or larynx. I will if he pisses me off again!" she yelled the last part, pulling her fingers out roughly, standing up.

Damon gasped and coughed as he rolled onto his stomach, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. Tears rolled down his face, and his eyes were filled with blood. The same blood dripped from his ears and onto the floor.

"The poison will leave his system in a day or two. It wont kill him, but it hurts like a bitch." Sable smirked evilly.

Elena glared harshly. "How could Jenna let you back here! You're just a monster! A freak!" she tried to advance, but Stefan held her back.

Sable's smirk turned into a straight line. "I'm not the one under your bed at night, Elena. I have secrets, but so do you. The only difference is that while I use a more physical approach to clear my head, you manipulate others into doing your dirty work. You have no worries because you've never been truly afraid, or truly feared. You're just like Katerina, and from what information I've been given of Tatia, her as well. Selfish, manipulative, dainty, frail, and stupid. The only ones who can't see through your shit are your little friends and the two vampires in this room. Even Jenna and Jeremy can see it. John refuses to see it, because to him you're the perfect daughter. Did you know I've known he was my father since we were eleven? And even then, he looked after you more than me, even though I knew each and every secret. Mom and Dad? They were also stupid. I don't care if they're dead. I'm glad. If they hadn't died, you'd have never gotten that pretty little head of yours out of your perky ass."

Elena snapped, and managed to get herself away from Stefan to clock her in the chin.

Sable quickly reacted, grabbing her sister by the throat and held her mid air by the throat. She struggled for breath, her eyes wide.

"Strike one, Elena," she said mockingly, "two more you're out."


	4. NOTICE

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update. I'm working up to a hopefully big chapter containing a character from the Vampire Diaries who is one of the reasons Sable is who she is. Will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, this won't be the long chapter. I decided to move it further into the book**

**Chapter Four**

**Will and Way**

Sable parked her car in front of the old cemetery and got out. She looked around quickly before walking in, shutting the gate quietly behind her. It locked itself with a small _click_, and she made her way further into the cemetery.

As she passed the multitude of graves, she spotted a figure in the distance. She didn't pause, pretending to be oblivious to the following shadow.

The path she walked took her to the old Bennett mausoleum. She pushed open the doors and walked in; making sure that the shadow still followed her. She approached the middle of the room and stood there. She heard the footsteps approach, and when they were close enough, turned around with supernatural speed and knocked the person to the floor.

"What the fuck, lady!" the man yelled, leaping to grab her. She gave him a swift kick to the face, knocking him out.

With a smile on her face, Sable pulled his unconscious body further into the building. She set him down in front of a mossy tombstone. The area around was barren of all life that normally was abundant inside the Bennett burial place.

Pulling out a tin of salt, she began to shape out a pentagram on the floor, encased by a circle and filled with symbols of sacrifice and death. At each point of the pentagram, she placed a black candle, unlit for the moment.

She dragged a chair into the middle of the symbol, and used her magic to tie the man to it. His head drooped low in his unconsciousness, and Sable smirked evilly.

She heard the mausoleum doors open again, and footsteps approach. She sighed, knowing who it was. It was time to complete the ritual she had already started.

The man entered the room, his eyes bright with anticipation. He was so much taller than her, that she had to look up to him. "Did you bring what I asked for?" she asked quietly, noticing her prisoner beginning to stir.

"I did," his heavily accented voice said softly. He handed her a wooden box with runes engraved on the side. Sable grabbed it and set it on a small side table near the circle. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

The man nodded. "I am."

She turned to the now awake man, struggling in his bindings, and grabbed a silver knife and a wooden bowl. "_Sanguine attera mosrine, ti fannisa omni sos,_" she chanted under her breath, slicing the knife deep through the mans neck as he screamed, and gathered the blood in the bowl.

She brought the bowl filled half-way to the alter table, which rested in its own circle. "_Ta sande tos, mel omni decravich,_" she continued, pouring a flask filled with demons blood into the humans.

Sable sliced her palm open, her eyes going black. Not just her iris, the white around, too. "_Samben gar tondi ra, sanguine solviche dai jys myra tol,_" she let her blood drip into the bowl, and the liquid gathered began to glow.

The other man sliced his wrists with the knife, and let his blood flow. "_Si to ul, demonia for a hestaph, sanguine omni vaie,_" she continued, and threw some sage into the bowl. It caught fire, and they stared down at it. Sable's eyes returned to normal, and she picked up the bowl. She brought the bowl to his lips, and he drank it greedily. As he finished it, she took it away, bringing a groan of want from his lips.

He dropped to the floor in pain then, holding his head. "It hurts!" he cried, and Sable frowned. "I know, and it will pass soon. It needs to work its way into your system for it to do its job."

Soon, the pain stopped, and she knelt by his side. "It is done, my love," she whispered in his ear. She looked towards the tombstone of one of the old Bennetts in which they had performed the ritual. She had drawn most of the power needed for the ritual from the Bennett line, making their magic so weak they couldn't even be considered witches in the future. She could not take away Bonnie and Abbys magic, but any other Bennetts would be weak.

"It worked?" her lover asked. She nodded, kissing him sweetly. He deepened the kiss, bringing her body towards his. He released her lips to nip and bite at her neck, and she moaned.

"You are mine, in every aspect of the word. I love you," he whispered in her ear as she stroked his hair. She smiled, kissing his cheek. "As I love you, my handsome, powerful, evil Hybrid."

Klaus smirked. "Let us go visit your home, shall we? I heard that Elena is worried that I'll come to town, might as well cause a little sweat."

Sable smirked evilly. "Let us."

As the Gilbert house came into view, Sable turned to Klaus. "Want to scare the Salvatores?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Klaus returned the smirk. "Of course, love," he replied, getting out of the car. She followed him to the entrance, and looked around, searching for the Salvatore brothers. She then opened the door and looked towards Klaus. "Come on in, Klaus." She told him.

The hybrid walked in behind her. He took a look around, and spotted Jenna and Jeremy at the kitchen table, watching them. "Klaus, these are my brother and aunt." Sable introduced.

Jenna, knowing Elena was in the other room, shook his hand. "Are you new in town? Sable is always showing around the newbie's. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Jeremy smiled and gave the hybrid a bro-fist just as Elena walked in. For obvious reasons, she didn't recognize the hybrid. Stefan soon joined her side, Damon following behind them. Their faces showed that they hadn't heard any introductions earlier.

"Oh, Elena!" Jenna smiled, "this is Klaus! He just moved here!"

The doppelgangers face turned into fear, and the Salvatores growled in fear. Sable smirked as she looked away to go into the kitchen, knowing Klaus only wanted to scare them.

And all because she had broken his curse just that morning.


	6. HELP WANTED

**NOTICE**

**Okay people, I'm going to be an awesome person and have you all help me write this story. I'm setting up a new Email just for this, please email me at:**

**jlockefanfic **

**Just email me what you think should be added in, or write up a passage yourself. I'm the kind of person that gets writers block a lot, even though the story is always playing in my head. I just can't find which 'road' to take with my stories. If you do send me a passage, I'll make sure your name is posted and if you give me an idea, I'll post yours, too.**

**Thank you for your cooperation! **


End file.
